


Fight For Us

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Silverflint Drabble of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Modern AU.  Silver returns from bloodied from a bar fight and Flint is angry and tender and ultimately touched.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 18





	Fight For Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the Silverflint DOW November 11, 2019: blood, trousers, bet  
Crossposted to [Tumblr](https://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/189011247826/silverflint-dow-11112019)

Silver returned home and Flint's face fell.

"Sit," Flint ordered. He fetched a bowl of water and a cloth, crouched down to dab at the bloodied lip and bruised cheekbone. Damaged knuckles had left a blood smear on Silver's trousers. Silver winced. 

"What happened? Did you lose a bet?"

Silver shook his head.

"I'll ask Billy," Flint said, angry that Billy hadn't brought Silver back from the pub.

"I'm used to being insulted," Silver said softly. "But that man insulted you. Us."

"You're an idiot," Flint said but he was incredibly touched that Silver cared enough to fight for them.


End file.
